


На твоей орбите буду я

by gallyanim



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Schmoop
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29382891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallyanim/pseuds/gallyanim
Summary: Если бы Суён не порвала куртку накануне выступления, она бы не встретила Джиу. А если бы она не встретила Джиу, Хеджу бы не провела три часа на ногах и Ким Лип смогла бы спокойно попить кофе. Но на самом деле это история о большом везении (даже если сначала так не кажется).
Relationships: Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Kim Jiwoo | Chuu
Kudos: 4
Collections: KPOP-AUFEST





	На твоей орбите буду я

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [мы как будто случайно встретились.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28316430) by [aoiaoiseul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoiaoiseul/pseuds/aoiaoiseul). 



> Всех зовут реальными именами, кроме Ким Лип, потому что слишком сильны ассоциации с некоторыми персонажами из другой Кореи.

Сколько Суён себя помнила ― она всегда была довольно невезучей. Обычно именно на ней заканчивалась краска в принтере, начинался перерыв в учреждении, бланк школьного теста содержал задания для старших классов и прочая, прочая, прочая. Всего и не упомнить, прямо скажем. Повезло ей в жизни по сути только с одним: Суён не слишком-то расстраивалась от всех инцидентов. Она удачно выросла оптимисткой, на этом удача, наверное, заканчивалась. Мама, впрочем, говорила, что в случае Суён оптимизм не столько удача, сколько способ выжить. Лип, когда узнала, полностью с ней согласилась.

Так и сейчас: что ещё, кроме веры в лучшее, оставалось Суён, когда прямо на ней жалобно скрипнула и затрещала кожанка? Единственная, между прочим, подходящая для выступлений кожанка.

Порвалась прямо по рукаву накануне записи видео для конкурса.

― Можем сделать из куртки жилетку? ― растерянно оглядывая некрасивую линию разрыва, предположила Суён. Лип, судя по всему, идею не оценила.

Но другую куртку вытащить из ниоткуда, как фокусник кролика, никто не мог. Все остальные шмотки категорически не вписывались в образ. С работой у Суён тоже последнее время не задалось, так что покупать новую кожанку было как-то не с руки.

― Тогда я найду, где можно зашить! ― со всем присущим оптимизмом воскликнула Суён и ободряюще потрепала Лип по плечу. Лип пробормотала что-то вроде “Я тут, конечно, больше всех нуждаюсь в утешении”, но Суён уже летела прочь в поисках хоть какого-нибудь подходящего ателье.

Просто должны же быть способы спасать пострадавшую от случайных арматур Хондэ одежду.

Наверное, будет видно шов, да и ладно. Может, даже впишется в стиль.

Ну или не впишется, и ладно. Суён непривередливая.

Она сунулась в будку с ремонтом обуви, но мило хлопающие глаза не возымели на тамошнего ачжощи никакого воздействия. И на аджумму тоже ― она явно просто составляла ачжощи компанию, чтобы тому было не так уныло тачать чужие ботинки, но Суён прогоняла отборным сатури, словно та помешала аджумме жить или перетоптала все её фикусы.

Ну и пожалуйста. Ну и найдётся местечко получше.

Возможно, им с Лип стоило начать репетировать чуть раньше, тогда куртка порвалась бы в более подходящее для поиска работающего ателье время. Суён попалось несколько потенциально полезных мест, но все они безрадостно серели закрытыми дверями и задёрнутыми шторами.

Навер карта тоже не помогала. Навер карта вообще в лучших традициях жизни Суён решила пообщаться с ней на английском ― да, именно в эту минуту. Суён перезагрузила приложение, но всё равно что-то шло не так.

Уже почти окончательно отчаявшись, она свернула в неприметную аллею за гигантским магазином уличной одежды. Суён мельком скользнула взглядом по вешалкам с кофтами на улице и подумала пораженческую мысль, что на крайний случай покопается в дешёвых вещах и передумает концепцию аутфита… Лип, конечно, будет в ужасе. Но вдруг новый аутфит будет лучше предыдущего?

А потом Суён уставилась на вывеску небольшого ателье и поняла, что здесь ещё не успели выключить свет.

Всё-таки иногда Суён тоже заслуживала щепотку везения, верно? Она мысленно возликовала, перехватила куртку покрепче и толкнула дверь внутрь.

* * *

― Я, правда, честное слово, действительно никогда не работала с таким материалом, ― лепетала Джиу параллельно слёзным мольбам внезапной клиентки. Той очень срочно, прямо вот кровь из носу как требовалось починить кожаную куртку ― по первому беглому осмотру безвозвратно испорченную. Джиу и так-то не слишком мастеровита была в деле исправления огрехов на уже пошитой одежде. Она неплохо шила сама, не отнимешь, но вернуть к жизни порванное, изменить неудачный вариант ― всякие такие штуки не очень ей давались.

А тут ещё и кожа. Ещё и срочно.

Но девушка просила так мило, так искренне, что Джиу отчётливо ощущала, как её оборона трещит по швам. Хаха, отличная метафора для работницы ателье, не так ли? Джиу очень старалась не паниковать.

― Понимаете, вы спасёте не только мою куртку, но и целое танцевальное выступление, ― тараторила девушка и протягивала Джиу кожанку на вытянутых руках. ― Завтра запись вот. А потом ещё на самом конкурсе выступать. А больше не в чем. А ещё Лип сказала, что…

― Я рискну! ― наконец смело выпалила Джиу и выхватила куртку. Эмоции девушки с конкурсом были какими-то жутко заразительными: вот Джиу готова была зажмуриться и отказаться раз и навсегда, а вот она уже сама распереживалась от срочности и важности своей задачи. Под бесконечно повторявшиеся “Спасибо” (на конце каждого висело не меньше десятка восклицательных знаков, Джиу их прямо-таки слышала) она расправила кожанку под лампой посильнее и принялась разглядывать повреждения.

Ладно, у страха глаза велики, а в жизни всегда есть место подвигу. Иногда их приходится совершать рыцарям, а иногда обычным швеям.

Вдох, выдох ― руки Джиу казались ей сейчас куда увереннее и разумнее её головы. Пока разум сомневался и спотыкался, руки действовали. Вот Джиу вроде бы отвлеклась на переживания ― а вот уже края ткани обработаны. Вот она успокоилась, заметив, как на ней остановился полный надежды взгляд поздней клиентки ― а вот уже и нужный для заплатки кусок вырезан. Окрылённая, Джиу размышляла, что спасать чьи-то мечты (ну, если она правильно поняла, почему несчастная куртка так важна) ― страшно, конечно, но вдохновляет невероятно.

― Даже не знаю, как вас благодарить, ― воскликнула девушка, получив отремонтированную куртку обратно в руки. Джиу со смехом присела в псевдокниксен (марафон фильмов по Джейн Остин на выходных не прошёл даром) и почти придумала, как спросить про то самое танцевальное выступление… Но не успела, потому что девушка сунула ей в руки карточку, и Джиу сосредоточилась на кассе. Вот глупая, боялась с кожей работать, а о самом сложном-то позабыла.

Едва отпечатался чек, девушка унеслась прочь ― всё ещё рассыпая по всем углам ателье искренние “спасибо”, конечно, но куда там вопросы задавать. Джиу вздохнула и отключила свет вывески. Вряд ли стоило ещё чего-то ожидать от сегодняшнего дня. Вот у девушки с курткой, наверное, репетиции в самом разгаре, а ей-то пора собираться домой.

Под руку попался чек. Джиу рассеянно посмотрела на него и сначала не поняла, а потом как поняла. Так поняла, что аж присела и рот рукой закрыла. Невыносимо зачесалась шея. Ровно там, где у Джиу светлели слоги “Ха Суён”, целиком и полностью совпавшие с именем владелицы карты, кожанки и ― о нет! ― сердечка Джиу, кажется, тоже.

* * *

Когда мама отправляла Хеджу в Сеул, её переполняли сомнения, мучения и переживания о том, насколько это мудрое и правильное решение. Ну сами посудите ― город большой, запутанный, в одних транспортных перипетиях поди разберись. А Хеджу ещё и уезжала не просто так, а чтобы стать трейни в одном из небольших айдольских агентств. Тоже тот ещё повод для беспокойства! В большой тройке хотя бы успех почти гарантируют, а тут что… Ну, в общем, сложновато было решиться, и до сих пор Хеджу регулярно получала в какао грустные причитания.

Теперь, впрочем, они сопровождались присказкой: “Ну, хоть Джиу там с тобой рядом, как бы ты без онни”. На все праздники мама присылала отдельную коробочку кимчи с пометкой “Для Джиу♥”. Свято верила в то, что дочка её подруги, будучи постарше Хеджу, вовсю ей помогает и удерживает от глупостей.

Ну.

Сейчас Джиу подпрыгивала рядом с Хеджу, прикладывала ладонь ко лбу и щурилась, пытаясь разглядеть сцену где-то там впереди. Они стояли в хвосте толпы, собравшейся по случаю танцевального конкурса на Ганнаме. Хеджу была настроена скептично, Джиу ― воодушевлена за двоих. Баланс.

Может быть, когда Хеджу дебютирует и заработает кучу денег, она раскроет маме тайну, что на самом деле это она постоянно удерживает онни от глупостей. Не всегда удавалось, к сожалению. Как вот сейчас ― Джиу вбила себе в голову, что встретила и сразу потеряла свою соулмейтку, и никакие увещевания не помогали. Якобы та самая Ха Суён участвовала в конкурсе, вот и пришлось тащиться сюда его смотреть. Если, конечно, они хоть что-то разглядят.

― Она в какой крю-то выступает? ― спросила Хеджу, разглядывая програмку. Джиу немного виновато улыбнулась и снова подпрыгнула.

― Без понятия, ― честно призналась она. ― Знаю только, что у неё кожаная куртка и я ставила туда заплатку.

Хеджу посмотрела на группу первых выступающих. На всех девушках были кожаные куртки разнообразных фасонов.

― Может, лучше запись на ютубе подождём, онни? ― вздохнула Хеджу. ― Мы ничего не увидим, а вот крупные планы...

Джиу замотала головой и округлила глаза.

― Я уже один раз её потеряла, — пылко сказала она и снова подпрыгнула, наблюдая за сценой. — Нетушки, на сей раз не упущу свой шанс.

Судя по растерянному лицу Джиу, впрочем, пока что на сцене выступали совершенно не те люди. Хеджу вздохнула, поправила лямки рюкзака, чтобы стоять было поудобнее, и приготовилась к долгому и (скорее всего) бесплодному ожиданию. По крайней мере, здесь танцевали — можно было поанализировать выступления, сделать какие-то полезные выводы. Дойти до стойки с чикеном и вкусно поесть первый раз за неделю, в конце концов.

Кавер за кавером Джиу смотрела на сцену сначала преисполненная надежд, а затем тускнела, фениксом оживала в начале следующего номера — и снова расстраивалась, когда искала глазами заплатку своей мечты и не находила её. Хеджу жевала чикен и подробно разбирала технику всех танцорок; иногда, если Джиу слишком падала духом, приходилось совать курочку и ей в рот тоже. Ведь соулмейтки находятся и теряются, зато чикен поднимает настроение всегда.

Однако стоило Хеджу наколоть на палочку последний кусочек чикена, как ей в рёбра упёрся локоть Джиу. От восторга она толкалась и подскакивала активнее чем всё время раньше.

— Неужели..? — начала Хеджу, и Джиу затрясла её за плечо, закивала быстро-быстро. На сцене выступал дуэт "Солнце", если экраны по бокам от сцены не врали. Хеджу прищурилась, ничего особо не разглядела, но не спорить же с воодушевленной Джиу. К тому же, пока та во все глаза смотрела на сцену, где "Солнце" отплясывали под известную песню, призывающую потрясти всем, что у вас есть, Хеджу успела расправиться с остатками еды и приготовиться ко всему.

— У тебя есть план знакомства? — спросила она, когда выступление завершилось. Джиу посмотрела на Хеджу глазами-звездочками и разразилась длинной-предлинной тирадой восторгов. И танцевали-то они прекрасно, и красотки (особенно Суён? Соён? всё-таки Суён) те ещё, и заплатка работы Джиу идеально вписалась в образ.

Стоило ли говорить, что пока от восхищений Джиу не без помощи Хеджу попыталась перейти к активным действиям (а для того пришлось выбраться из толпы, поискать всякие информационные стенды об участницах, поговорить со стаффом… много всего пришлось, короче) — конкурсанток уже и след простыл. Потерялись.

* * *

Всё это, конечно, было не делом Ким Лип и вообще не имело к ней никакого отношения. Не в её правилах совать свой нос в чужие дела, право слово. Особенно во всё, что происходит с Суён, вокруг Суён и в жизни Суён. У Ким Лип всегда есть чем заняться и так, а в последнее время и вовсе стоило сконцентрироваться, к примеру, на поисках работы.

Один маленький и ничего не значащий нюанс — увы, вполне в правилах Суён было втягивать Ким Лип абсолютно во всё. Что и говорить, иногда даже выходило что-то неплохое: к примеру, танцевальный конкурс они недавно выиграли. Или сейчас Суён затащила её в свеженькую, прямо-таки сияющую новизной кофейню, и Ким Лип совершенно не могла пожаловаться на такое развитие событий. Круассаны и пекановые полосочки всегда примиряли её с любой реальностью. Даже с той, в которой Суён случайно обливала кого-то кофе самой Ким Лип.

— Извините, — повторяла Суён уже в пятый раз, кажется. — Давайте я постираю? Или надо сдавать в химчистку?

— О боже, — сказала рыженькая девушка с выразительным кофейным пятном на платье и прижала руки к щекам. — Я сама виновата, но ничего страшного.

Ким Лип вздохнула и откусила круассан. Кофе в ближайшее время не предвиделось, но и так было вкусно. Миндальная начинка таяла во рту.

— Пожалуйста, позвольте мне вам помочь, — сказала расстроенная Суён. Очень странно, кстати, подумала Ким Лип, что платье облили другой девушке, но та как раз выглядела нисколько не сердитой и не опечаленной, а скорее взволнованной до такой степени, что чуть ли не счастливой. Это было её самое нелюбимое платье? Нашёлся повод его выбросить?

— Конечно! — радостно выпалила девушка. — Ха Суён! Куртка с заплаткой!

Суён моргнула. Ким Лип откусила ещё и с интересом продолжила наблюдать за тем, как разворачивались события. Судя по тому, как Суён хлопнула себя по лбу, а затем всплеснула руками — пострадавшую девушку она знала, но забыла. Истинная Суён, что и говорить. Потом они как-то так повернулись, пропуская другого посетителя, что Ким Лип не расслышала дальнейший диалог, но, видимо, всё прошло успешно: к столику они подошли вместе и присели тоже вместе.

— Ты понимаешь, — сказала Суён и, чтобы набраться сил на рассказ, отщипнула хвостик у круассана Ким Лип, — ты понимаешь, у меня тогда порвалась куртка и я бегала-бегала, а потом нашла ателье, а в ателье была Ким Джиу, а я и не поняла ("Там же на вывеске написано", вставила девушка в кофейном платье — Ким Лип заподозрила, что она и была Ким Джиу), а теперь поняла!

— Что надо читать вывески? — не удержалась от замечания Ким Лип, и Суён сердито фыркнула.

— Что мне ужасно повезло найти свою соулмейтку!

— Да! — Джиу радостно посмотрела на Суён. — Я на конкурс ходила, но там не нашлись, и вот…

Рассказ прервался тем, что Джиу зевнула. Суён сделала страшные глаза и прошептала: "Она всю ночь шила платья для дебюта новой группы". Потом она похлопала себя по плечу и в ответ на недоумевающий взгляд Джиу сама уложила её голову туда.

— Там как раз давно написано твоё имя, — сказала Суён и погладила Джиу по голове. — Так что всегда можешь здесь прикорнуть.

Ким Лип решительно встала и пошла за новым кофе сама.


End file.
